The Weird Rollar Coaster Incident Teiology
by Naraku's Ego
Summary: Story using Koga and Naraku as main characters though it's not really about Inuyasha. shrug
1. Book one

Im not the owner of naraku and koga

* * *

The Weird Roller Incidence 

By: Sam Merkel 

**Chapter1**

**The beginning**

** Once there was two brothers named Koga and Naraku. They lived in ****Panama City****Florida****. One day while they were on vacation in ****Colombia****Main**** they went to an amusement park called ****Speeder****Park****. The first ride they went on when they got in was called Freezanaiter. On one part of the ride there was a 90 degree angle and the train stopped at the very top. When they got on they where blasted off. When they got to the top of the 90 degree angle the train got stuck. After being up there for a while they came back down. When they got to the station Bob asked them,**

**"What was it like up there?"**

**Naraku answered,**

**"It was scary but fun."**

**Chapter 2**

**The thought**

** While they where eating lunch, two questions went buzzing through there mind. One was (What happened did it brake down?) and the other was (Why where we asked "what was it like up there.") After lunch they jogged to another ride. It was called Doom Fall. It had magnetic boosters that shot you strait up a really tall hill. When they got on the first thing was the really tall hill. When they got to the top they plunged into a really dark hole. In the hole they started going up side down in barrel rolls and loops. When the darkness ended they went strait up another hill and into another hole. This time they did barrel rolls the hull time. When the dark ness ended the ride was over. They went on the Freezanater again. This time it did not get stock. After that they went on the roughest in the park. It was called Painanater. It was so popular they where waiting for a half an hour. When the ride was done they had a really bad headache. After that they went and ate funnel cakes. After that they found a ride called Fire Rock. It was inside a building they kept so hot it felt like you were in a fire.-When they went upside down on a loop they got stuck. They were stuck for a long time. At the very end they splashed into freezing water and got drenched in water. When they got back they asked the worker Ryan, "What happened did a wire break or was it something else?" "I don't know" said Ryan. They left and went out and ate dinner. When they got back to the hotel they got ready for bed. When they were done they went to bed. **

**Chapter 3**

**The Nightmare**

** That night Naraku had a bad a dream about Fire Rock. When they where stuck the building caught on fire. Right before they died he woke up screaming. Koga appeared in the door way. "Why are you screaming" asked Koga? Naraku answered, "I had a bad dream." "What was it about" asked Koga. "It was about when we got stuck on fire rock it caught on fire" said Naraku. "I had the same dream" said koga. After that they had some breakfast and went back to ****Speeder****Park****. When they got there they went strait to Fire Rock. When they got there the building was in ashes. (What Happened?) Booth Naraku and Koga thought. The worker named Samcame up and asked them, "Are you the boys who got stuck yesterday?" "Yes we are" said Koga. "Come with me for a second I kneed to show you guys something" said Sam. He took them to a building and inside it had tones of screens that showed all around the park. Sam said watch this." It was footage from last night. Sam paused it right when Fire Rock caught on fire. They saw a shadowy figure. Koga asked, "Can you zoom in on that?" Sam said, "This as far as I can." "Hey that guy was as on the news and they said they kneaded him captured" said Koga. Sam said, "The police might knead you guise help." "Ok we will go talk to them" said Koga. When they got back to Fire Rock they found the police. Koga said, "Sam told us we might be able to help you guys." "He was right all you kneed to do help us is sign this contract to be police officers" said the Police. "I thought you had to go trough training?" asked Koga. "That was changed a long time ago" said the police. "When do we start" asked Koga? The police answered, "You start know." **

**Chapter 4**

**The surprise**

** At the police station they were assigned there first case. Koga said, "We don't live here, were on vacation." "We new that so we sold your house and bought you one here and all pf your stuff is in it all ready" said the police. "Where is it" asked Koga? "I'll show you it" said Roberto. When they arrived at there house it was a mansion. "We will pay the bills for electricity and water" said Roberto. After that they went out to eat and bought a lot of videogames. When they got home they played them for a long time When they were done they started there first case. To there surprise it was capturing the person who burnt down fire rock. **


	2. Book two

h


End file.
